The Circle Game
by SethRollinsandBoDallas
Summary: Nagito and Hajime start playing the harmless 'circle game'. However, when everyone else on Jabberwock Island wants to join in, things become a little more hectic. Long story short: Everyone is out to punch Hajime in the arm. Hard. (SPOILERS FOR SDR2)


**I sincerely apologize for bringing this abomination to life. It was really fun to write this chapter, using my own interpretations of the SDR2 characters in this ridiculous scenario. I hope you guys enjoy! *Also, sorry about the horrible reference in the beginning. Let's see if anyone can guess what it's from!***

* * *

"Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun! Hey! Hey, hey, Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hinata-kuuuuun! Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun! Hey, Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun? It's me! Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun!"

Hajime, an innocent bystander, was stuck in his room, his head buried under his pillow. He was desperately trying to drain out the sounds of Nagito's hope-tainted voice, but to no avail.

"Hinata-kuuuun! Hinata-kun? Are you there, Hinata-kun? Hinata-kun! It's me! Nagito! Hinata-kun! …"

 _It seems like he's finally finished with his harassment,_ Hajime thought, standing up from his bed and walking over to his door. _It better be something important…_

Hajime reluctantly opened his door, only to see the bane of his existence, which came in the form of Nagito Komaeda.

"Hinata-kun!"

"…I was waiting to see when you would shut up on your own, but it's been three hours, Nagito. _Three. Hours._ Is there something you want from me?"

"Well, Hinata-kun, I thought of an idea that's full of _**HOPE**_ ," Nagito responded, an eerie smile sneaking on to his face.

"Ugh, just make it quick. We have to meet the others in the hotel, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Hehehe."

"…"

"…"

"Can you tell me the 'idea full of hope' now, or what?"

"Oh yeeeah! I had an idea! We should play the Circle Game, Hinata-kun!"

"The Circle Game?" Hajime asked, cocking his head. "Is it because it's the same shape as a bagel?"

"Oh Hinata-kun, you're _sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ hilarious. I'm currently laughing… _on the inside_."

"Just tell me what the game is, please."

"Yes! The game! Okay, so here's how it goes! Ahem!" Nagito took a deep breath, and then spoke as if he was reciting something. "The game starts out when the Offensive Player creates a circle with their thumb and forefinger, similar to an 'A-Okay' signal, somewhere below his waist. His goal is to trick another person into looking at his hand. If the Victim looks at the hand, he has lost the game, and is subsequently hit on the bicep with a closed fist by the offensive player. Here are the rules. One: The Offensive Player's hand must be below his waist. Two: The Victim should attempt to see the circle without looking down. In other words, by peripheral vision, the Victim realizes there is a circle-hand event occurring. The Victim has two possible methods to win the game: The Victim does not look down at the signal. Instead, the Victim stares the Offensive Player in the eye and says, 'I'm not going to look at that.' Or words to that effect. The Victim does not look down at the signal."

"…You got that off of the internet, didn't you."

"Yes I did. Now are you going to play with me?" Nagito asked, his eyes glimmering with _**HOPE**_.

"So…we just make a circle below our waist, and if the other person looks at it, we get to hit them in the arm?"

"Precisely, Hinata-kun. It's a very fun game. Let's staaaaaaaaaaart…now."

"NAGITO QUICK LOOK AT THE GROUND THERE'S A BAGEL LITERALLY RIGHT THERE NAGITO LOOK!"

A completely oblivious Nagito looked down at the ground, _**HOPING**_ to find a bagel at his feet. Unfortunately, all he saw were Hajime's thumb and forefinger curved into a circle.

"You're really an idiot, Nagito," Hajime said bluntly, pounding his fellow student in the arm.

"*sigh* Well, you got me there, Hinata-kun. But that's never happening again, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…NAGITO LOOK SERIOUSLY IT'S A BAGEL ON THE GROUND LOOK!"

"A BAGEL OH MY GOSH DIDDLY DOODLE IT'S MY KIN…I am taking a strong disliking to you presently, Hinata-kun."

"This is going to be so fun," Hajime muttered, whacking Nagito in the arm.

* * *

Nagito and Hajime walked into the restaurant, where everybody was waiting for them. Fortunately for everyone, nobody had been murdered yet.

On the way there, of course, Hajime had been constantly tricking Nagito into looking at the ground for bagels, so his arm was pretty bruised and battered. Mahiru was the first one to notice this, since Nagito's sleeves were rolled up, ready for Hajime to pummel the living hell out of his arm.

"Sweet Jesus, Nagito, you're looking very beat up, there," Mahiru immediately commented upon seeing the pair walk in.

"Yes, I am aware of this," Nagito replied quietly, blushing.

"May I ask _why_ you look more terrible and trashy than usual?"

"Ask Hinata-kun. He's the one who's doing this."

Mahiru averted her gaze to Hajime, looking at him with extreme disappointment. "Gee, Hinata-kun. You need to learn to have at least some decency, even if it isn't for a woman."

"N-No! It's not my fault!" Hajime stuttered, starting to nervously sweat. "It's Nagito's fault for being such an airhead in the first place."

"Seriously, this is really immature," Mahiru snickered, rolling her eyes. "We're stuck on this island being forced to kill each other, and you two are occupied with some sort of abusive relationship. I'm really ashamed to be around such barbarians that are willing to call themselves 'real men'. It's absolutely disgusting."

"Hey, that's nothing you can joke about!" Hajime retaliated. "First off, we're not even in a relationship, and second of all, it's just a game!"

"That's what they always say, Hajime."

"No, really! Nagito, explain the game to her, please."

"Sure thing, Hinata-kun!" Nagito, like he had before, took a deep breath before he resumed speaking. "The game starts out when the Offensive Player creates a circle with their thumb and forefinger, similar to an 'A-Okay' signal, somewhere below-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!" Mahiru interrupted, putting her hand up in Nagito's face, signaling for him to shut his trashy mouth. "You baboons are playing the Circle Game, aren't you."

"Yes, we are, in fact. Hajime is actually very good at it, despite being a mere rookie," Komaeda replied, glancing at his pointy-headed counterpart.

"Oh, _really_? I used to be pretty good at that game myself," Mahiru bragged, snidely grinning. "If you dirty trashbags are willing to comply, I'd like to join the game."

Nagito and Hajime exchanged concerned looks at each other, but before they could agree on something, Nagito spoke up. "Yes, you are welcomed into the game, Fair Maiden Koizumi. Be warned, bruises are a common occurrence when playing the game with Hinata-kun."

"Trust me, I'm not nearly as braindead as you. I'm pretty hard to persuade, if I do say so myself," Mahiru stated, folding her arms. "You can try all you want, but you'll never-"

"MAHIRU LOOK THERE'S A MAN BEING SHAMEFUL ON THE GROUND SERIOUSLY LOOK RIGHT THERE!"

"Ah! I must end his shameful behavior!" Mahiru quickly lowered her head and looked towards the ground. What was in her line of sight wasn't a shameful man, but Hajime's fingers in the shape of a circle.

"Hahaha! Hard to beat, indeed!" Hajime chuckled sarcastically, giving the redhead a hard _WHAM_ on her arm.

"Ouch! Hajime, how dare you be so barbaric! Especially to a woman! This is insanity! You are walking on thin ice, Hajime! Being so rude to a lady, such as myself, is a disrespectful action to today's society! Just wait until I tell everyone what you have done to cause me such physical and mental pain! This is an unspeakable-"

"If you guys are done being absolute dunces, I would like to have your attention."

The voice that had just boomed through the restaurant could only belong to one person. That person was the conceited, snobby, prick-faced, morbidly obese student known as Byakuya Togami. He waddled to the center of the room, getting everyone's undivided attention.

"Ahem. As I was saying, there's an announcement I'd like to make."

A lot of confused murmuring happened around the room.

"Daaaaaayuuuum, what's this gosh diddly darn snooty-ass prick-dawgy-dawg doin' with my precious gangsta time, yo?" the annoyingly distinguishable voice of Fuyuhiko questioned.

"Fuyuhiko, does us all a favor and never open your mouth again," Mahiru muttered, still holding onto her arm which Hajime had aggressively _WHAM_ ed.

"Does it have to do with food? I liiiiiike food," Akane cooed, licking her lips.

"Oooh, oooh! Does it have to do with Ibuki's newest mixtape?" Ibuki asked, jumping up and down. "Ibuki promises you, it's fire!"

"No, no, and no. It has nothing to do with any of your…odd mindsets," Byakuya answered, clearly fed up with his fellow students. "I'm trying to keep all of you blockheads alive, so you better listen to me."

"Does this announcement of yours bring _**HOPE**_ to all of us?" Nagito asked, his eyes sparkling with the 'h-word'.

"…Anyways," Byakuya continued, completely disregarding Nagito's comment, "I'm going to throw a…*sigh* a party." Byakuya sighed, knowing exactly what words would come out of a certain student's mouth.

"Daaaaaayuuuum! Togami-dawg's gonna throw a big-smackin' crackalackin' diddly darn hyped up brolicious flamin' gamin' gang-slammin' damnin' cracked-up weed-blastin' juiced-up blazin' party?!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, fiddling with the new gold chain he sported around his neck.

"…No. It's just a party. Please never speak ever again."

"Don't you mean…a big-smackin' crackalackin' diddly da-"

"Fuyuhiko, please shut your mouth," Peko ordered rather politely, glaring at her fellow student. "Your nonsensical gang talk isn't appropriate for our current situation. Not right now, at least. So please…"

"…Fine. But no one ain't gonna tell me howta run muh life from dis point on, 'aight?"

"…What on earth did he just say?" Mahiru whispered to Hajime, who simply gave off a confused shrug.

"Ahem! Yes, I am going to throw a completely normal party that is not going to be 'juiced up' and/or 'blazing'."

"NEKOMARU NIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII has a question," Nekomaru stated, sounding unusually quieter than he would usually be.

"Yes…?"

"You say that we are going to have this so-called 'completely normal party', but where will it be held?" he asked the snooty prick. "It better be a place with a RESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Hey, let's not lose _**HOPE**_ in our situation!" Komaeda chimed in to the conversation. "I'm sure there's a place where we can have a 'juiced up blazin'' party, also in the vicinity of a restroom."

"But most of the places around here are too small!" Mahiru complained. "We can't throw it in a singular person's room, and if we throw it somewhere outside, it's a possibility that _the bear_ would find us and put a stop to it."

"True, we don't want the bear there…but it must also be a place where everyone can have access to _**BAGELS**_ ," Komaeda reminded everyone, since he wouldn't be able to function properly if there wasn't a bagel in sight in a three-mile radius.

"Hey hey, how about the shack that's placed next to the hotel?" Chiaki asked, waking up from her sudden slumber. "Hey hey, it certainly looks big enough, and I don't think that Monokuma could have a way to get in from there…"

Just then, everyone's favorite pink and white bunny popped up.

"NNNYOOOOO! That shack is under construction! It is far too dangerous to-"

" _Leave_ ," Byakuya ordered, pointing towards the door.

"NNNYOOOOO! I'm telling you, it isn't-"

"Leave."

"NNNYOOOOO! The shack-"

"Leave."

"But the shack-"

" _Leave_ -"

"But th-"

" _LEAVE_."

"…Bu-"

" _LEAVE!"_

"KYAAAAA!" Monomi screeched, somewhat imitating the typical 'Anime Girl Scream'. "Ugh, fine! You can have it your way! But I'm warning you, the shack isn't that safe! It still needs construction to be done! I'm allowing you to throw this party there, but be warned! BE WARNED!"

With that, Monomi vanished from sight.

"Now that that's over with…" Byakuya continued, winded from his epic verbal brawl with Monomi, "It has just occurred to me that the shack will probably very dirty. So which one of you simpletons is going to clean it before the pastry? I mean, the party?"

"Aha!" Nagito shouted, finally becoming relevant for once. "I knew something like this would happen! That is why I have conveniently brought sixteen STICKS!"

"…So you pretty much foresaw the whole thing, and instead of bringing anything else, you just brought a whole bunch of sticks?" Mahiru whined. "I should've known how useless you men would be…"

"No, these are special sticks! Okay, everyone is going to select one of the sticks. Whoever gets the Super Special Stick will have to clean the shack."

"What does the Super Special Stick look like?" Hajime asked.

"You'll see, Hinata-kun…" Nagito replied, pulling a handful of sticks seemingly out of nowhere from his clothes. "Okay, now everyone come here and choose a stick!"

All of the students simultaneously stood up and walked over to Nagito, who held out the sticks towards them. After a few seconds, all of the sticks were gone, and every student held one in their hand.

"Okay! Let's see who has the Super Special Sti-…aw, shit."

"What is it, Nagito? Did you get the stick?" Hajime asked the white-headed psychopath.

"…It seems so. I can tell because there's a bagel carved at the end of it. Whelp, I guess I'll have to be the one cleaning out the old shack, huh."

"I guess. Just don't do anything stupid, Nagito," Mahiru warned him. "Don't not clean the shack, don't litter it with bagels, don't set up some kind of twisted plan to murder someone, and don't hurt yourself. Got that?"

* * *

 **This is what you get when I have writer's block for my other stories. I hope you enjoyed it, and it will be updated as long as I have the time!**


End file.
